In many semiconductor arrangements, two semiconductor switches are connected to form a half bridge. Such half bridges can be used in power supplies for motors, in rectifiers, power converters etc. However, producing the electrical connections of such half bridge arrangements is complex and costly, and the inductivity of the required electrical connection between the semiconductor switches causes undesirable electromagnetic stray radiation.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved semiconductor arrangement.